Im No Poet
by KolnelKorn
Summary: Twilight is in danger, Ponies everywhere dropping dead, the only connection? they re all Celestia s students. Bordering on the extreme, Celestia hires a murderous psychopath to watch over her last student.


"Well, well, well. We meet again, don't we princess?"

"I believe so,"

"Ha ha," He croaked in a high pitched voice, "Deary, deary me." His head twisted, almost upside down. In a quiet, mocking voice, he called, "It's such an honour."

The princess suppressed a smile, associating with pure lunatics was always fun. The stallion leaned against the wall, a white straightjacket covered his torso. His short brown mane covered his eyes. The cell was small and covered in cushions, not much to see.

"This isn`t formal," she told him, "Too much paperwork."

"oooh, I`m smarter than you imagine, princess." He pouted, "You want this out of the public eye."

His voice was so low, but there was a high pitched squeak in his statement. "Conspiring with a psycho doesn't go so well with you public image, eh?"

There was then silence, they looked into each other`s eyes for what seemed like eternity. Too long.

She was about to correct him, but he cut her off. "But I don't believe it, you wouldn't do it to save _your_ life. So you want someone else`s life spared." He breathed in deep, and closed his eyes. His raspy vocals somewhat echoed in her mind. His eyes flickered open, so tired yet so alert. "But someone else is hunting her. You know it`s not me because I`m locked up." He coughed, and his eyes widened. Celestia would never forget those bloodshot eyes. "It's a 'her' right?"

Celestia nodded, confirming his suspicion. The white mare sat on the floor of the cell, her expression now drowsy. She had been awake too long, fatigue weighing down her limbs. He grinned, visible pain reverberating through his arched back. "I know you want the very best, princess. But this isn`t a hit, no. you want me to protect her. what can you persuade me with?"

At this, Celestia finally smiled, confident in her approach she offered him, "A challenge."

He burst out laughing, he couldn`t control himself. If he didn't stop, that ridiculous squeak in his voice would cause her to join in. He pulled himself together pretty quickly, when he spoke his voice was icy cold and sharp. "there aren't any more challenges for me. Everything's too easy, miss." He chuckled, clearly in disbelief of what he had just said. "I never thought I would call you that, again."

Celestia chuckled in turn, this was indeed interesting. "Everything _was _too easy, things have changed. And apparently evading the law wasn't much of a challenge?" She motioned her arms, trying to remind him that he was in a comfy, padded cell.

The grin disappeared and he looked around in confusion. They were quiet yet again while he summed up his options. Finally he spoke, "All you had to do was ask, I would have done it just for you." The grin reappearing in a bloodthirsty fashion.

Celestia smiled, _what am I doing? _She thought, _ letting out a psychotic murderer, that's exactly what I`m doing. Maybe I`m going crazy too. _She pulled a photo frame out from her saddle bag.

"ooh, purple`s my favourite colour. And what a looker." He chuckled, lifting himself off the floor.

"Don't get too excited." She chortled out, a grin on her face, almost mirroring his. "She`s not your type, I`m sure of that."

"Well, Ponyville right? I recognise that tree … or library, whatever it is." Celestia wasn't surprised, knowing this pony. She nodded, the smile vanishing from her face. "The problem, though, is that I don't know exactly who wants my student dead."

He smiled, it was scary. His pupils shrunk and his grin disappeared, replaced with a wide, stretching smile. His eyes filled with true bloodlust, true insanity.

"If it`s alive, I can kill it, if I can smell it I can find it," he claimed, light glinting off his teeth. "She`s safe, princess."

The princess leaned back. A satisfaction that her student would be safe, That was a for sure. "Just let me get that off you." She moved forward to loosen the straightjacket. "Princess," he called, she stopped and looked at him, his straightjacket tumbled to the floor. His grinning face was ecstatic. "No challenges left, remember that." She grinned and in flash of white light, they were gone.

The night air was cool, fireflies lit up the night sky and the grass was shining under the moonlight. The small village was laid out and visible from the steep hill, large beds of white petal flowers dotted the hillside and the radiating fireflies masked a bright flash.

Both ponies gazed at the beautiful sight, one with a sash tied tightly around his torso and saddlebags hang limply from his sides. "So, your giving me free reign? That's not wise, I could jump ship before you could say my name."

The princess smirked, casting a longing gaze at her company. "I know you, as well as any of my subjects. You won`t leave."

He was silent, looking up at the stars, breathing in the fresh air that he had gone so long without. An estranged look on his face he asked her, "Something big happened when I was gone, right?"

His breathing grew faster, "the moon no longer sings."

He closed his eyes, his strange "ability" was only possessed by two other ponies in the whole of Equestria. Celestia and Luna.

"That will be for a later date, right now you must protect my student. I won`t keep you." She started off, ready to focus her magic and to take a nice long nap back at the Canterlot palace.

"Wait!" he called.

She turned and looked upon him one final time. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. He gazed at the sky. And in a heart-warming voice, he said to her, "Your student is safe with me, I know you too. And you know me too well. But tell me this, honestly, miss, no cheating." He smirked, "If it had worked, and all that stuff that I had done never happened." He glanced back at her, a smile on his face. The first normal smile she had seen on him in five years. "Would w-we still be together, today?"

Celestia, almost grew to tears. All those things that had happened all those years ago…

She simple planted a tender kiss on his forehead before vanishing in a flash as bright as the sun.

He looked toward the spray of lights in the moonlight, a single tear slid down his snout and dripped off onto the hard soil.

He had work to do.


End file.
